fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bickslow
|image= |name=Bixlow |kanji=ビックスロー |romanji=''Bikkusurō'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=22 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Dark Red |hair=Blue and Black |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Tongue always sticking out |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Unknown |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Unknown |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner=Fried Justine |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Seidr Magic (Human Possession) |alias=None |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Yoshihisa Kawahara |english voice= }} Bixlow is a 22 year-old member of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Fried Justine and Evergreen, makes up Laxus Dreyar's team Raijinshuu. His member's stamp is on his tongue. Personality He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue and laughing maniacally. Bixlow refers the dolls he controls with his magic as his "babies". Bixlow seems to like souls, which fits in with his actual magic and figure eyes. He seems to dislike a currently unknown magic, white magic. Like the rest of the Raijinshuu, Bixlow holds great respect towards Laxus, and is willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus's command; in fact, he expressed open resentment when he learned that Makarov expelled Laxus from Fairy Tail following the events of the Fighting Festival Arc. During the S-Class Trials, he apparently partnered himself with Fried due to their shared desire to take Laxus' place as one of the top Mages in the guild in his absence. But apparently, he also seems to respect Fried, and was willing to honor his intent to deliberately lose to Lucy and Cana during the trials as a result Synopsis Fighting Festival arc At the start he and Evergreen annihilated the Dark Guild: Ghoul Spirit for mocking the guild they belong to, Fairy Tail. He commented that they were weak and didn't care what he said. During the battle of Fairy Tail, Bixlow has shown great strength by defeating Gray Fullbuster with Fried's help in battle destroying the hopes of Makarov before Erza Scarlet and Mystogan arrived. Bixlow easily picked off and hunted many Fairy Tail members just for the enjoyment. Bixlow later on while fighting Lucy Heartfilia almost killed her turning her into a soul without effort stating she will serve Laxus' purposes from now on. However Lucy was saved by Loke and Bixlow was soon defeated by Lucy and Loke together after mocking and insulting both of them. After the battle for Fairy Tail, Bixlow tried to convince Laxus that Natsu Dragneel and Gray would stick up for him. He later was seen opening up to the guild by asking Lucy if she and Loke have a sexual relationship alongside Happy. Edolas arc He was seen with the guild celebrating Wendy's arrival and sitting with Erza,Fried JustineEvergreen and Fried then later waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild. He was sucked through the anima and turned into lachryma like the rest of Magnolia. His counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edolas. S-Class Trial Arc Bixlow appears again along with Fried and Evergreen at Fairy Tail welcoming back Lisanna. Lisanna reacts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was in Edolas. Moments later he is seen instigating a guild brawl. When Makarov announced Fried as a participant the S-Class Wizard Promotion Exam, Fried chose Bixlow to be his partner for the exam. Bixlow and the participants head towards the island, though he doesn't seem to mind the heat despite wearing heavy clothing. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Fried thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bixlow, on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bixlow asks why Fried didn't simply trap them for good, and he replied that if he did then it wouldn't be a fair trial. They arrive on the island before everyone else and chose one of the battle paths. After their opponents enter, they think that they are as good as won since Lucy beat Bixlow in their last fight, due to the assistance of Loki while her partner, Cana had lost in her previous battle with Fried. When Fried asked Cana and Lucy to put more clothes on, Bixlow said it was better that way. Cana then realized Fried was weak to attractive woman and played her Sexy Lady card on Fried. With Fried fully distracted, Bixlow decides to take matters into his own hands. Lucy calls on Virgo who appears in a bikini, distracting Fried even more. Bixlow claims that stuff won't work on him and easily defeats Virgo by hitting her with his dolls. He then preceeds to attack Cana and Lucy. Not wanting to lose, cana plays the Prayer Fountain card. Beams of water form in many directions but fail to hit any of Bixlow's dolls. From the water Cana just formed, Lucy summons Aquarius. She attacks Fried and Bixlow with a huge wave defeating them. Once Cana and Lucy leave Bixlow gets up and asks if Fried is really okay with this. Fried reveals he's okay with purposely not fighting back because he owed those two. Bixlow still says he was excited to take Laxus's spot though. Bixlow and Fried think to themselves how lucky those two were that they ran into them. After their defeat they head back to the guild with Gildarts. Magic and Abilities Line formation.jpg|Line Formation Baryon formation.jpg|Baryon Formation X formation.jpg|X Formation Bixlow dolls.jpg|Unnamed Attack Figure eyes.jpg|Figure Eyes Seidhr Magic (Human Possession): Bixlow possesses Seidhr magic, which allows him to seal wandering souls into dolls or objects and manipulate them. This is shown by the five dolls that float around him. He fights by sending these dolls flying about rapidly and having them fire beams of energy from their mouths. Nab Lasaro also uses a similar magic, Seidhr Magic (Animal Possession) however they both use it in totally different ways. Because of his type of magic, he is also able to see human souls. Aside from his magic, Bixlow is relatively weak physically. *'Line Formation': All five dolls stand on top of one another, and release a crescent shaped beam toward the enemy. Unlike the normal beams, this type cuts through its targets. *'Victory Formation': Either an actual attack or a strategy; it is undetermined as Gray froze Bixlow's dolls before he could use it. *'X Formation': Four Dolls form an X-shaped pattern to block an incoming attack. This formation appears to be more effective with larger dolls. *'Baryon Formation': All five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam at the opponent capable of mass destruction. *'Flight Formation': All five dolls forms horizontal line and Bixlow mounts on it and can fly. This formation is very similar to line formation. Figure Eyes: Bixlow, like Evergreen possess a special eye magic which allows him to turn anyone who looks into his eyes into dolls, allowing him to control their souls. Bixlow states that his Seidhr Magic and Figure Eyes are the ultimate combo, the only known people to have defeated him using these two powers are Loke, Lucy and Mirajane. Major Battles *with Raijinshuu VS members of Ghoul Spirit = WON *VS Gray Fullbuster = WON *VS Lucy and Loke = LOST *with Fried Justine VS Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia = LOST {On purpose} Trivia * Bixlow's guild mark is located on his ever protruding tongue. * Bixlow is the only Raijinshu who wasn't defeated by an S class mage. * In his fight with Lucy, one of the replacement dolls looks like a character from Hiro's "Monster Soul" * His dolls are called Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu * His hair consists of two colors. The shaved portions are black, and the three prominent parts are dark blue. * His eyes are a shade of dark red, when activated they glow a lighter shade of green similar to forest green. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members B Category:Raijinshuu